e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Series 5/@comment-101.119.27.6-20131018002046
They should have a character who removes powers and in the process kills the host and Alex gains power bestowal from the transplant and the gang loses their powers from the antagonist (except Alex) but gain new ones from Seth who tells them that their powers can be combined before being killed by the antagonist. The gang attempt to subdue the character but fail and Jess dies protecting the gang but immobilizes the bad person long enough for the gang to escape. Finn, not being able to handle jesses death, leaves the city and Rudy gains a dormant time travel power. Rudy attempts to time travel back before the storm in order to kill the non powered antagonist and finds leads to where they might be. Alex attempts to save the people by using a side affect of his power bestowal, revival but discovers it only works on powered individuals and not normal people and only for a short period of time. Abby slowly regains fragments of her memories before the amnesia but doesn't know her new power. Rudy tracks his leads to an abandoned warehouse where past Seth is dealing drugs. Alex tries using his powers again but isn't powerful enough. Abby revisits an empty hospital seen in her memory. Rudy accidently finds the man responsible for killing Jess after leaving the warehouse and follows him to a hospital where he watches the man kneel next to a dieing patient. Alex tries his powers again but only to have small amounts of electricity forms around his finger tips. Rudy watches as a past Abby walks into the room with the man; realizing the patient is Abbie's mom. Abby kneels next to the empty bed and flashes back to Rudy killing the man who takes powers in the past. Rudy attempts to grab the man in front of past Abby and throws him across the room breaking his spine. Alex creates small electrical clouds and brings back some powered people. Future Abby walks up to the rooftop. Rudy runs from past Abby who chases him up to the rooftop before Rudy time travels back. Abby recieves a text message from alex and leaves to meet him. Rudy arrives on the rooftop next to future Abby and apologizes for what happened, unaware of her memory gain. They leave to meet up with Alex who has brought back more people. Past Abby searches the rooftop for Rudy. Abby and Rudy meet up with Alex before Alex shows them his power of revival and Abby notes how Alex's power looks like the storm. Alex tells them he might be able to create a second storm if he combines their powers, which they agree to. Alex's power causes his arm to burn and deteriate and Rudy says that by using his powers at that level, it will kill him. Abby accidently discovers she can suppress powers( not remove them, just weaken) when she suppresses Alex's power bestowal. Rudy regrets killing the man in front of Abby and accidently time travels all three (who were holding hands) of them to the hospital rooftop where past Abby is shocked to see future Abby and the gang. Future Abby runs down to the floor where the man was taken and tries to kill the man with her suppressant powers by cutting of his oxygen but fails when she realizes he is her father and instead suppresses his memories of her and rudys presence before heading up to the rooftop. Past Abby attacks Rudy but doesn't succeed when future Abby interfers by grabbing past Abbie's head and attempts to erase her memory of seeing them but accidently erases all of her memories which cause past Abby to pass out. Alex enters critical mode and creates a huge cloud full of lightning but slowly deteriates from the level of power used, Abby attempts to suppress the deterioration but is unsuccessful. Alex generates a huge cloud similar to the one that gave them their power and explodes in the process with the blast pushing Abby off the rooftop, Rudy grabbing her hand and trying to pull her up. The authorities come as rudy attempts to pull abby up and abby accidently uses her suppressant power to remove rudy's memories and time powers. Rudy passes out from this and lets go of abby who falls to her death, with the authorities just arriving and arresting Rudy for his assault on Abbie's father and her death. Instead of getting community service , he goes to jail for 5 years. Then a scene similar to the opening with the storm is shown meaning Alex, Rudy and Abby were responsible for the storm and the original gang are shown. In the last scene Future Rudy is talking to a psychologist who is trying to find out what happened but gives up and says that rudy is not ready for society and would be a "misfit" if released and Rudy says that there will always be misfits and nothing will change that hinting that he remembers some events before the mind wipe. Just an idea for the series 5 finale